bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Quincy (BTDRN)
Quincy is a Monkey hero who first popped bloons in 1985 BTD6, he now appears again in Bloons TD Reincarnated with a bit more wild shots. Costs $500 on normal. Stats Damage - 1 Pierce - 3 Range - 40 Attack speed - 1/1s Camo? - Not until Lv5 Lead? - No (Except exploding arrows) Special - Arrows rebound, they have a rebound range of 25 Levels 1 - Arrows bounce up to 3 targets 2 - Arrows gain +1 pierce, allowing then to bounce to 4 targets. Requires 150 XP. Pierce: 3 -> 4 3 - Rapid shot: Triple attack speed for a short amount of time. Requires 300 XP Ability cooldown (Rapid fire): 50 seconds (18 for first use.) Rapid shot duration: 10s Rapid shot attack speed boost: x3 4 - Increases range and attack speed by a small bit. Requires 500 XP Range: 40 -> 44 Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.9s 5 - Detects camo. 850 XP 6 - Fires two arrows at once. 1200 XP Attack speed: 1/0.9s -> 2/0.9s Projectile spread: 0 degrees -> 10 degrees 7 - Rapid shot gains 4x attack speed and lasts longer. 1800 XP Rapid shot duration: 10s -> 15s Rapid shot attack speed boost: x3 -> x4 8 - Arrows explode every second shot. 2500 XP Explosion size per 0/0/0 bomb explosion (PBE): 1 Explosion pierce: 20 Explosion damage: 1 9 - Arrows deal double damage, yet triple damage to MOAB-class. 3800 XP Damage: 1 -> 2 (3 for MOAB-class) Explosion damage: 1 -> 2 (3 for MOAB-class) 10 - Storm of Arrows: Cover a large area with arrows. 4750 XP Storm of Arrows cooldown: 60s (20s the first time) Storm of Arrows DPS: 8/0.5s Storm of Arrows duration 1.5s Storm of Arrows size: 35 11 - Arrows bounce to 6 targets + Explosions have greater pierce. 6000 XP Pierce: 4 -> 6 Blast pierce: 20 -> 45 12 - Arrows deal extra damage. 8250 XP Damage (Non-MOAB-class): 2 -> 3 Damage (MOAB-class): 3 -> 5 Blast Damage (Non-MOAB): 2 -> 3 Blast Damage (MOAB): 3 -> 5 13 - Better range and attack speed. 10550 XP Range: 44 -> 52 Attack speed: 2/0.9s -> 2/0.7s 14 - Every third arrow deals triple damage. 13000 XP 15 - Both ability cooldowns reduced. 16000 XP Rapid shot cooldown: 50s -> 35s Storm of Arrows cooldown: 60s -> 40s 16 - Quincy fires 3 arrows at once! 19500 XP Attack speed: 2/0.7s -> 3/0.7s 17 - Arrows bounce up to 9 times! 21750 XP Pierce: 6 -> 9 18 - Storm of Arrows cooldown greatly reduced. 24000 XP Storm of Arrows cooldown: 40s -> 20s 19 - Explosions are bigger and have more pierce. 27250 XP Explosion size PBE: 1 -> 2 Blast pierce: 45 -> 70 20 - Storm of Arrows is more powerful. 31150 XP Storm of Arrows DPS: 8/0.5s -> 15/0.4s Storm of Arrows size: 35 -> 45 21 - Arrows explode each shot! 22 - Arrows deal much more damage! 32750 XP Damage (Non-MOAB-class) (Both explosion and arrow): 3 -> 5 Damage (MOAB-class) (Both explosion and arrow): 5 -> 10 23 - Third arrows deal much more damage and have extra pierce. 34500 XP Third arrow pierce: 9 -> 15 Third arrow damage multi: x3 -> x4 24 - Shoots four arrows at once, plus faster attack speed. 37500 XP Attack speed: 3/0.7s -> 4/0.6s 25 - 100 Arrow Oblideration: Fires 100 strong arrows very quickly! 40000 XP 100 Arrow Oblideration cooldown: 70s (23s the first time) 100 Arrow Oblideration duration: 100 Arrows 100 Arrow Oblideration attack speed: 1/0.02s 100 Arrow Oblideration damage: 50 100 Arrow Oblideration pierce: 20 26 - Explosions stun bloons and MOAB-class breifly. 42000 XP Explosion stun duration (Non-MOAB-class): 1s Explosion stun duration (MOAB-class): 0.5s 27 - Arrows bounce off of yet more targets. 43750 XP Pierce: 9 -> 20 Third arrow pierce: 15 -> 40 100 Arrow Oblideration pierce: 20 -> 75 28 - Storm of Arrows is yet more stronger + Much greater range. 45250 XP Range: 52 -> 60 Storm of Arrows DPS: 15/0.4s -> 20/0.3s Storm of Arrows duration: 1.5s -> 2.5s 29 - Quincy's explosions 1-shot everything with an RBE less than 250. 47500 XP 30 - 100 Arrow Oblideration becomes 125 Arrow Oblideration, cooldown reduced. 50000 XP 125 Arrow Oblid. Cooldown: 70s -> 45s 125 Arrow Oblid. Duration: 100 Arrows -> 125 Arrows. Quotes "Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" - When placed "I'm Quincy, son of Quincy" - When placed "I'm Quincy, Ancestory of Quincy" - When placed with Wolfskin costume "Sweet" - Leveling up "Nice" - Leveling up "All right" - Leveling up "I am the best!" - Reaching level 20 "Now we're talking!" - Reaching level 30 "Yes?" - When selected "Huh?" - When selected "Yeah?" - When selected "Hey?" - When selected "Hey!" - When annoyed "Oh come on!" - When losing lives "Seriously?" - When losing lives "Come on!" - When activating Rapid shot "You can all have some!" - When activating Storm of Arrows "Oh you're gonna get it!" - When activation 100 (Or 125) Arrow Oblideration "Incoming!" - MOAB encounter "name Incoming!" - Encounter with blimps BAD or weaker. "Uhm, guys?" - PAIN encounter. "Uh-oh.." - OHNO encounter. Category:Heroes